


When the Rain meets the Sun

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I'll probably make these three a ot3 with later fics, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha was visiting Army until it started to rain. As the two awaited the rain to pass by eating curry, Army wondered if Aloha liked anyone.





	When the Rain meets the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Or when the person you love likes someone else.  
> I really enjoyed writing this

Clouds darken the once blue sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. Army frowned, looking outside his window seeing how dark it was getting. “It’s going to rain soon, isn’t it?” A voice rang out, as Army sighed, “Yes it is, Aloha. It’s better to stay here until it passes.” Aloha, who was sitting on a chair in the dining room, simply stared, resting his head on his hand. He watched Army turning his attention back to the pot on the stove, quickly looking at the manuals Army had by his side. “You know, you didn’t have to make curry by yourself Army. I could have helped you.” Aloha told him, as Army chuckled a bit. “Will you follow my manuals?” Army asked, which Aloha muttered no to. “Don’t worry, it’s almost done anyways.” Army replied with a small smile on his face. He slowly stirred the pot filled with curry before turning off the burner and checking on the rice in the rice cooker. Aloha got up from his seat and walked over towards Army, catching the other’s attention. “ _ At least let me help setting up the table. _ ” 

Aloha put the plates filled with curry down on the table as Army crosses his arms, hearing the rain pour down outside. “I could have done that you know! You are the guest here.” Army grumbled as Aloha laughed, causing the other to blush a bit. “It’s fine~ You’ll probably complain how I’m  _ too relaxed _ ” Aloha replied as Army cleared his throat, hoping Aloha doesn’t catch his blush. “You are, you know. You enjoy life too much.”

“Better than not enjoying anything at all~” Aloha replied with a grin, grabbing a spoon and started eating the curry Army made. Army stayed quiet as Aloha’s expression changed, pink eyes meeting orange. “Is there pineapple in here?” Aloha asked as Army nodded, looking proud. “You are correct Aloha! I wanted to try something different. It’s not bad, is it?” Army asked, a bit worried what Aloha would say.  Aloha shook his head, smiling, “It actually tastes great Army! The pineapple you added made your curry savory!” Army smiled, chuckling at Aloha’s words, “I wasn’t sure if you’ll like it or not, but I’m glad I made the choice.” 

Both continue eating, Army glancing up to Aloha once in a while, until Aloha’s phone went off catching his attention.

_ Pipipi! Pipi! Pipipi!  _

Aloha stood from his seat, giving a smile to Army. “I’m sorry, but I have to take this call. I’ll be back~,” Aloha winked, turning to walk out of the dining room and making Army blush in his seat. Army waited, eating a bit more of the curry, before getting up from his seat and walking close to the archway to get one of his manuals from the table nearby. Once he grabbed it, he froze, hearing Aloha’s voice.

“ _ God you’re adorable. I’m sorry for the other day, with you listening to me and the fact it didn’t cross my mind you have hay fever. Dang I’m awful.”  _

Aloha’s voice said to whoever he was talking to, Army listening quietly. ‘ _ Hay fever? The only person I could think of who has hay fever is Mask,”  _ Army thought, was he continued to listen. 

“ _ It’ll be nice if we could meet again! You still got to try the Blue Hawaiian! I have to hang up now, I shouldn’t let Army wait too long and I still want to finish the curry he made.” _

Army quickly returned to his seat once he heard Aloha finishing his phone call. Quickly putting a spoonful of curry in his mouth, he saw Aloha returning to his returning to his seat. “Sorry If I took long!” Aloha smiled, getting a spoonful of curry, looking over towards Army, who look down to his manual, “is something wrong Army? You usually start talking about different strategies in turf.” Army stayed quiet, before looking up towards Aloha. “I-It’s nothing,” Army cleared his throat before continuing,”however, I want to ask you if you are busy next week.” Aloha stayed quiet, getting another spoonful of curry.

“Sorry Army, I’m meeting Mask during next week.” Aloha apologized, eating a bit more, thinking. He noticed Army before smiling, “however the following week I’m not busy, if that’s what you wanted to know.” Army smiled, before wanting to know something. “Why are you meeting Mask, if you don’t mind me asking?” Aloha looked away, a small blush on his face as he rubbed his chin. “W-Well I want to spend some time with him after he ran off after I asked him what was wrong. Not only that, he made my day when I was still feeling down from a cold I had! I still want to treat him and ask if he’s alright. He kinda seem jealous with my team visiting me, especially Snorkel hahaha~”

Army put his spoon down hearing about Mask. ‘ _ Does Aloha like Mask?’  _ Army thought to himself before going noticing something Aloha said. ‘ _ Mask ran off after Aloha asked him if he’s okay and that he was jealous of his teammates? Does that mean Mask likes Aloha too? _ ’ Army ponder for a moment, wondering if Aloha likes Mask. If he doesn’t then, could he have a chance with Aloha? Army thought about it before Aloha’s voice rang out, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Hey~! It stopped raining~,” Aloha grinned, getting out of his seat, seeing the sunset breaking through the clouds through the window. Army chuckled, shaking his head, “you’re getting excited over the sun? What don’t you get excited for, Aloha?” Aloha started to say something back on how he just enjoys life, Army decides to ask him his question. “Aloha, do you have someone you like? More so, a crush on someone?” Aloha was caught off guard with Army’s question, scratching his cheek a little. “Talking about crushes now Army? Geez, you want a manual for everything,” Aloha stated, and before Army could reply back, Aloha continued, “but to answer your question, I guess I do?” Army look hopeful, maybe he has a chance-

“Though I’m sure he doesn’t like me back. Or like me at all. We’re two different personalities, but I would love to talk to him again. Maybe I could ask him to have a DDR battle with me if I ever go to the arcade he always go to~,” Aloha added, and Army felt his heart crushed. He knew who Aloha was talking about, however he knew if he show how he feels, things might get complicated. 

“You know, you could leave now.” Army said, Aloha pouting at him. ‘ _ Damnit, he’s still cute’  _ Army thought, and before Aloha could pick up his dishes, Army added, “Don’t worry, I’ll get the dishes.”

“If that’s alright with you, then I’m off~! I’ll see you the next S4 meeting!” Aloha grinned, waving goodbye to Army and left, leaving Army alone in his dining room. He picked up dishes from the table and brought them to the kitchen sink where he begin to washes them, including the cooking utensils he used. While he continued washing the dishes, Army felt his cheeks wet, realizing he was crying. ‘ _ I shouldn’t be crying. I should have known’  _ Army thought to himself, drying the dishes and put them away, going to his room. He laid on his bed, seeing the stars in the night sky. ‘ _ I wonder if Aloha made it home? _ ’ Army thought, sighing. Wondering if things would have been different if he told his feelings, sleep started to take over as Army closed his eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
